


I'm Still Good

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, SPN Angst - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Language, Sadness, TW - Gun Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Ketch is pulling the strings leading you not only to your death but the death of the three men you love.





	I'm Still Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: SPN Angst Bingo @spnangstbingo // Laura’s Give Me More Challenge @just-another-busy-fangirl 
> 
> Square Filled: Angst Bingo – Suffocation // Sequel to “We’re Still Good”
> 
> Pairing: No Pairing but reader is in love with Team Free Will
> 
> A/N: This is the saddest thing I’ve written thus far. I’m so sorry. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

      Ketch moved the car down the highway expertly weaving in and out of traffic as some music played softly in the background. He was humming whatever it was but you weren’t concentrating on him. You were fighting for control of your muscles or even your own mind. When you had tried to pray to Cas you felt like your head was going to explode and a nosebleed that left Ketch smirking at you as he handed you a handkerchief.

     “You may speak candidly now if you wish. You won’t have much time to do once we arrive.”

     “Why me Ketch? Why did you kidnap me?”

     “Because I saw the way you looked at them. You are a remarkable woman, Y/N, and an even better hunter. You were my top pick when we were reviewing the Winchester problem. But then I saw the way you fought for them so graceful and deadly. You love them and you take risks just to keep them safe. Any man would’ve been lucky to have you by their side.”

      “You sound jealous.”

      “Perhaps in a way I am, but as you said Mary may be easier to persuade after her son’s deaths.”

      “Ketch, don’t make me do this.”

      “Stiff upper lip, Y/N,” he answers before pulling into a clearing. He steps out moving to the passenger door opening it, “Step out and keep quiet.”

      You climb out of the car standing straight up mouth closed despite trying to fight the spell to no avail, “Now Y/N beyond the clearing is the house where the boys will meet you to track a spirit. No matter what you will tell them nothing of what has happened to you. You will not mention the spell or even think about it in the Angel’s presence. You will kill them and once they are dead you will kill yourself.”

     Ketch moved in front of you using his thumb to wipe a stray tear off of your face. He held it up showing you, “No more of that.” He handed you an angel blade and your own gun heavy and you knew it was fully loaded. He walked behind you pushing you forward, “Happy Hunting Y/N.”

     You walked putting the weapons away soon coming upon the house. It was clearly abandoned as you saw the overgrown brush, but there, of course, was graffiti along with an array of crushed beer cans and cigarette filters. You moved into the house realizing it was a little too clean and your body moved without you. You found the kitchen first throwing the leftover kitchenware shattering plates and glasses before pulling all the cabinets open. You found an old baseball bat and used it through the house messing it up to look like a ghost had thrown someone around. You made every effort to stop but your body moved on its own until you hear the rumble in the distance.

     The Impala pulls in the driveway with three men stepping out. Your hand reaches for the gun standing behind the living room door and taking the angel blade in hand. You see blood on your hands in the melee you must’ve cut yourself but you don’t feel it.

    “Dean, I don’t know it just seems weird. She doesn’t call and I’ve looked up all the records in town and the reports are only three days old. Not to mention they popped up only after she texted.”

     “It’s weird but it’s Y/N. We haven’t heard from her since the whole Dagon incident and her going hunting makes sense. Just drop it, Sam,” Dean grunts walking up the steps.

     “Dean, this place isn’t haunted.”

     “What are you talking about Cas?”

     “There are no spirits but Y/N is in there.”

     “Y/N, you in there?”

     “Yes. I’m bleeding Dean but I got the ghost. I need help,” the lie flowed easily.

     Within moments the men were through the door and you attacked. Cas was close as you swung the angel blade but Dean knocked him out of the way causing you to slice into Dean’s arm. Sam grabbed you but you drove your arm back into his nose as hard as you can manage. Dean managed to knock your gun away while Cas pulled the blade from you. But you didn’t give up because you had your orders. Fight to the death until the clock ran out.

    “Enough!” Cas growls managing to wrangle your arms to the sides and his wrapping around you crushing you to his chest. “What did he do?”

    “Nothing. I just want you dead,” you spit another lie as Dean and Sam stand to wipe their brows watching you. Fear was written all over their faces.

    “What do you mean by what did he do? What’s going on Cas?”

    “There is a spell. It’s in her bloodstream faint but just enough and it’s connected to Ketch.”

    “Let me go Castiel!” you screamed as blood began pouring out of your nose. “Fuck!”

    “Cas, what’s wrong with her?”

    Cas laid you on the ground as your body began seizing and you grabbed your throat making a choking noise as your eyes widened. You felt the blood boiling in your skin but you couldn’t scream nor take in a breath. Sam and Dean were at your side instantly as Cas laid his hand on your forehead.

   “I can’t heal her. She’s going to suffocate. We need to find Ketch he’s the only one who can save her right now.”

     Cas words chilled you knowing Ketch was long gone. You didn’t have long the lack of air was torture. You moved your eyes watching all three men when you see Dean’s gun within reach you moved your hand quickly grabbing Dean’s gun and aimed it at Dean’s forehead pressing it firmly. As you did your throat seemed to relax and you managed to take a much-needed breath.

   “Ketch…I’m dead…anyway,” you gasped looking to Cas. “Seventy two…two hours…sorry.”

   “Put the gun down sweetheart,” you looked over at Dean as your throat constricted again since you wouldn’t pull the trigger. “We can save you.”

   “No,” you pressed the gun again making Dean sit back. “I…” you gasped finally pulling the gun away from Dean’s forehead aiming now at Sam it managed to loosen your throat again, “I’m…still…good…Sam.” The back and forth of suffocating was taking so much out of you and soon it would be you or them.

   “Not….fault. I…I love you. All…love,” you gasped turning your face to Cas. “Save them Cas, not me.”

   With the last bit of strength as your throat fully closed you pressed the gun to your temple and pulled the trigger. You swore you could head Dean and Sam yell but then there was peace and they were alive.


End file.
